


A VERY Merry Christmas

by PrincessPanda



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff, Kinky, M/M, Mavin, Michael on top, Smut, They are so cute, Yes this is a tad late, argument, hope you enjoy the smutyness, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPanda/pseuds/PrincessPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Gavin decide to go do their last-minute Christmas shopping and they can't decide what to get each of the Ramsey's for Christmas, especially Millie. They argue, they make up, they have sexy time!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A VERY Merry Christmas

Michael and his lover, Gavin Free, had a massive argument when they were out doing their last-minute Christmas shopping. They couldn't decide what they were going to get for the Ramsey's for Christmas as they didn't want to get them the same presents as the year before. The year before they got Geoff his favourite type of whiskey, Griffon a very nice painting of a fairy in a pretty purple garden(Griffon was into art), and they gave Millie the doll she had wanted for quite a long time and also a very pretty dress. 

So here they were arguing about silly Christmas presents and wondering what to get each of the Ramsey's. They couldn't decide which alcohol they were going to get Geoff, and also what they were going to get Griffon and Millie. Gavin wanted to get Millie another doll, while Michael insisted they get her some expensive colouring pencils and an art-book as she was into art like her mother, Griffon. Gavin on the other hand, didn't want to spend a lot of money on the expensive pencils, so him and Michael started arguing in the middle of the busy shop. 

"Gavin you got her a fucking doll last year, she isn't getting another one this year!"

"But Micool I think she will like getting another doll. Stop being such a knob, I don't want to spend a large amount of money on stupid colouring pencils. Why are those bloody things so expensive anyway?!"

"BECAUSE THEY ARE ARTIST COLOURING PENCILS GAVIN YOU STUPID FUCK! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I BOTHERED TO COME SHOPPING WITH YOU ANYWAY BECAUSE ALL YOU DO IS WANT WHAT YOU FUCKING WANT AND DON'T RESPECT OTHER PEOPLE'S DECISIONS! IT DOESN'T ALWAYS REVOLVE AROUND YOU, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!!"

"Micool quiet down we're in the middle of a bloody shop. Everyone is staring at us and it's making me bloody uncomfortable. Why can't we just get her a doll for Christmas and the colouring pencils for her birthday? Her birthday is in January, I'm sure she will love the pencils for her birthday Micool. Stop being a mingey little bitch Micool."

"GAVIN!! I don't fucking care if her birthday is in fucking January, I want to give her the pencils for Christmas so she isn't getting a doll TWO FUCKING YEARS IN A ROW YOU FUCK! I've had enough of your shit lately Gavin and its pissing me the fuck off! That's it I'm leaving the shop! Get her whatever the fuck you want Gavin you fuckface!"

"B-but Mico..."

"But what Gavin?! Aren't you happy now you're getting what you want. Fuck off you piece of shit!"

Michael left the shop in a hurry as he was in the worst mood thanks to Gavin, and drove home leaving Gavin at the shop to find his own way home which would most likely be a cab.

Michael didn't understand why Gavin got so upset over the colouring pencils. Had he done something in the last week to make Gavin upset and make him release all his emotions towards him? Gavin hasn't gotten this upset in quite a long time and Michael thought it was all his fault. A few tears fell from his eyes while he was driving.

Gavin was still at the shop and he was quite upset that Michael left him there to do the rest of their Christmas shopping by himself. He was now wondering how he would get home, and what he would get the Ramsey's for Christmas. Gavin gave in and decided to get the doll and the colouring pencils to surprise Michael when he eventually got home. He had an enormous smile on his face at the thought of Michael not being angry at him when he got home the next day(he decided it would be best if he stayed the night at Rays place), so he also snuck some lube and condoms into the shopping trolley. Gavin was hoping they would have make up sex, as this is what they usually did after a big argument.

While Michael was driving home from the shops he had received a text from Gavin. It said -  
"Michael, I won't be home tonight I'm staying at Rays...I think we need some space. Your my boii <3"  
The tears welled in Michaels eyes once again, but this time he actually started to cry. He thought the argument with Gavin was all his fault; if only he let Gavin choose the stupid doll in the first place, they wouldn't have had the stupid fucking argument and they would be sitting in the car together, driving home to where they could snuggle and kiss for hours while watching tv while playing with each others hair and tell them how much they love each other.

Michael pulled into the driveway of their apartment and turned the car off. He was crying his eyes out, struggling to stop because he didn't think Gav was ever going to forgive him. They hadn't argued in months, yet they chose to argue over a stupid fucking doll and stupid pencils. It's always the littlest things they argued at, but they always managed to make up with lots of kisses and cuddles which would eventually lead to having the best sex they had in a while. Michael didn't think that was going to happen this time and he thought he was going to lose Gavin forever. This made him cry even more, so he thought it would be more appropriate if he headed into their apartment where he wouldn't have to worry about people passing by and staring at the grown man he was, crying. He walked up to the front door of the apartment and was fiddling with the keys on his keyring, trying to find the one which let him in the front door. He found it and unlocked the door, making his way inside and dumping his stuff on the floor while he ran to the bedroom to hide and cry. Usually it was always Gavin that cried and got upset in the arguments him and Michael had, but not this time. Michael was crying his eyes out and they were starting to hurt from the amount of crying he had done on the way home, so he thought it would be good if he got some sleep. He sat his phone on the bedside table and closed his eyes to go to sleep.

Gavin had been waiting in line at the checkout for what seemed like an hour, just to get the few Christmas presents and the added special items he threw in the trolley. For once he wasn't upset after the argument he just had with Michael, but he was happy that he gave in and got the colouring pencils because he knew Michael would be so happy to see Gavin thought about the both of them and not just himself. 

He finally got to the checkout and was greeted by a woman who Gavin could tell was not in the best mood. She looked at him with angry eyes and gave him an even angrier look when she was scanning the barcode on the lube and the condoms. Gavin had a little chuckle to himself when he knew that she obviously hadn't been satisfied in the bedroom for quite a while. She told him the price of the shopping and he gave her the exact amount of cash so he could get out of the shop as soon as possible. Gavin ended up getting Griffon a few new canvases to paint on as he knew she needed more, and he got Geoff a bottle of tequila. He was hoping everyone would like their presents as he didn't want them to not like them after the massive argument he had with Michael. Gavin walked out of the shop and he decided he should probably text Ray asking him if he could stay the night. Ray already knew Gavin and Michael had a fight because Gavin would only ask to stay the night if they had a fight.  
He received a text back from Ray saying-  
"Sure Vav, you're welcome here anytime you and Michael....you know... See you soon :)"  
Gavin thought it would also be good if he called a cab to take him to Rays place, since Michael had driven the car home in his fit of rage.

Gavin arrived at Rays apartment and walked up to the front door and knocked, hoping Ray would let him straight in because he didn't want to be any more alone than what he already was without his boii by his side. Ray let him in and closed the door behind him.

"So, uh, Gav...What did you and Michael argue about this time? I mean.. You guys haven't fought like this in quite a while. Are you ok." Ray said in a worried voice. Gavin was one of his best friends and he didn't like seeing any of his friends upset.

"Y-yeah I'm ok Ray. I'm sure you don't want to know what we argued about this time, it's so bloody stupid." Gavin giggled under his breath because of how stupid their argument was and how he ended up getting the colouring pencils anyway.

"Tell me you fuck, it's obviously not that stupid if you and Michael fought over it. Plus you guys always fuck after you argue so that's a win!" Ray had a big smile on his face.

"RAY! How did you bloody know?"

"Micool told me!" He mimicked the way Gavin says Michael in his sexy British accent. Ray loved Gavin's accent.

"I-I.... I didn't think anyone knew but me and Micool. Oh we uh...we fought over what present to get Millie. We couldn't decide to get her a doll or expensive artist pencils."

"You fought over pencils and a... AND A FUCKING DOLL! Hahahahaha....a...a fucking doll!" Ray was on the floor laughing, tears pouring out of his eyes.

"Uh yeah, haha, pretty stupid right?" Gavin also started laughing with Ray and the stupidity of the fight him and Michael had.

"You guys are fucking retards. I don't think you should stay the night Gav. Michael is probably crying his ass off because he probably is thinking that it's all his fault...like he usually does. You should go surprise him with the presents."

"Michael cries?" Gavin said with a shocked expression on his face. He wasn't use to hearing those two words in the same sentence.

"Yeah he cries Gav, he has a soft heart and he is in love with you. He hates it when you's argue, he thinks it's always his fault and blames himself and goes home and cries. You should probably get going Vav."

"O-ok Ray. Thanks for letting me come over and thanks for listening you knob." Gavin smiled and left Rays apartment with his shopping bags and called a cab to get back to his own apartment. He was hoping Michael would be home so he could apologise and say how sorry he was for starting the stupid argument they had.

Gavin got home just after midnight, which meant it was now Christmas and this made Gavin even happier to come home earlier than expected. He was hoping Michael would be sleeping because he didn't want to argue any more than what they already did.

Gav took off his shoes, placed the shopping bags on the kitchen table and made his way to his and Michaels bedroom. He saw Michael was sleeping on their bed and he could hear Michael snoring softly. Gav smiled and walked over to their bed and slowly lied down, being careful as to not wake his lover up. Michael was only a light sleeper and he suddenly woke up when all of Gavin's weight was on the bed. Gavin leaned over and pressed his lips agains Michaels.

"Shhh, it's ok Micool. I'm sorry for our stupid argument. Please forgive me."

"G-Gavvy...I-I was so worried that you would hate me forever after us arguing in the shop. I came home and cried my eyes out and fell asleep. I shouldn't have yelled at you, I'm so sorry Gav-"

Gavin started kissing Michael on the lips and was waiting for Michael to part his lips so he could gain full access to his lovers mouth. Michael gave in and parted his lips and began kissing back, hands running through Gavin's hair and down his back, pressing him closer. They started grinding against each other and Michael could feel Gavin's erection starting to form in his pants.

"Uh, M-Micool!" Gavin let out a moan as Michael started grinding agains Gavin for the second time.

"You like that don't you, you little fuck! Making me yell at you in the middle of the shops! Now you have to pay for being such a bad little boy!" Michael started grinding even harder against Gavin's large bulge, their tongues wrestling for dominance in each others mouths, stopping occasionally so they could breathe.

"P-please Micool, please!" Gavin couldn't take it anymore so he threw Michael off of him so they could both take off their clothes, revealing their hard dicks which were waiting to get pleasured.

Gavin quickly ran out to the shopping bags so he could grab the condoms and lube he bought while at the shops earlier that night. He ran back into the bedroom where Michael was lying on his back, eyes closed, and slowly rubbing his hard cock. He opened his eyes when Gavin walked back in, and saw what Gavin was holding in his hands and gave him a sexy smile.

"You cheeky fuck! You knew we would fuck after this argument. I'm guessing that's the reason why you came home at fucking midnight!" 

"You know you love it Micool. You love it when we fuck after we argue, it always feels the best, especially when you fuck me with your hard cock!"

Gavin climbed on top of Micool and opened the lube bottle, squeezing some of it onto Michaels fingers. He pushed one of Michaels fingers inside him and let out a loud moan at the feeling of Michaels finger. He started pushing back against Michaels finger and that's when he knew to slide another one into Gavin, scissoring his fingers apart as he was sliding the second one in.

"Ahh Micool uh! Hurry up you knob!" 

"Just be patient Gavvy, for what I'm about to do to you you'll be sorry we ever had that fight at the shops."

Gavin threw his head back at the amount of pleasure just two fingers were giving him, and Michael unexpectedly threw Gavin off so he was now on top of him. Michael tore open a condom packet and slid it on his hard cock, quivering as he was very sensitive. He squirted some lube onto his hand and slowly rubbed it on his cock and some on the entrance to Gavin's tight hole. Michael started teasing Gavin's hole with the tip of his cock; he wanted to hear Gavin beg for it.

"Please Micool please! Just fuck me already!"

"Nuh uh uh Gavvy, I'm having fun right now." Michael was enjoying this.

"Uh Micool please my boii, I want your cock deep inside me, please!"

"Just hang on baby. You need to start being more patient."

"JUST PUT IT IN ME ALREADY MICOOL!"

And with that Michael slammed his cock hard into Gavin's tight hole, making him yell out at the amount of pain and pleasure he just received. Michael let Gavin get slightly use to his big cock before he started sliding in and out slowly, feeling every little move Gavin made when his cock hit Gavin's prostate.

"Faster Micool faster! Uh yeah uhh Micool you feel so good! Oh yeah!"

"Yeah you like that you slutty fuck! I'm going to fuck you real good and when I'm done with that tight hole of yours you won't be able to walk properly for the next week!"

"Micool you're so big! Oh Micool uhhhh!" Gavin was digging his nails into Michaels side at the amount of pleasure he was receiving from him.

"Take it Gavin you dirty slut! Take it like the little bitch you are! Uhh why do you have to be so fucking tight, mmmm it's so good though! Uh yeah Gavvy!"

Michael was pumping his cock in and out of Gavin as fast as he could, while he also started to rub Gavin's forgotten dick, pulsing at the amazing feeling of Michaels hand finally starting to rub it.

"Uh Micool please fuck me harder uh yeah mmmm I'm getting close uh harder!"

"Come on baby cum for me, uh yeah Gavvy I'm getting close too! Ohhh yeah mmm!"

"Micool I'm gonna cu-!" Gavin couldn't finish his sentence and he came, squirting his warm cum all over his stomach and some on Michaels hand.

"I'm going to cum too Gavvy, uh uh uh yeah ohh!"

Michael quickly slipped his cock out of Gavin's tight hole and removed the condom. He started rubbing his cock furiously, getting closer with every pump and when he was almost there he slammed it back into Gavin's tight arse. 

"Uh im gonna cum too Gavi-" He gave a few quick pumps and he came, filling up Gavin's hole with his warm, creamy liquid.

He sat there for a few minutes, calming down from the best sex he had in weeks, and slowly pulled his now only slightly hard cock from Gavin's hole. Gavin hissed as Michael slid his cock out, and now he felt empty from the loss of Michaels member.

They both then laid down next to each other, Gavin pulling Michael closer to him so they could snuggle and give each other soft kisses. Their legs were now wrapped around each others and they slowly started kissing. Gavin pulled away and looked Michael in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry we argued Micool. I should have listened to you in the first place. I didn't mean for us to fight."

"Shh it's ok Gavvy, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled at you that much in the shop, and I didn't mean anything I said. You just made me really angry, that's all."

"It's ok love, I forgive you."

"Y-you do?"

Gavin chuckled. "Yes,I bloody forgive you, silly Micool."

"I love you Gavyy."

"I love you too Micool."

"Oh and Gav, what did you end up getting Millie for Christmas?"

"I ended up getting her the pencils and the doll Micool. I thought that if we can't decide on one or another, why not get both."

"This is why I fucking love you, you shit. Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas to you too my love."

Michael snuggled closer to Gavin, giving him a quick kiss before closing his eyes and slowly drifting off to sleep. Gavin was asleep not long after Michael, and they had forgotten everything they argued about.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!! I'm hoping someone reads this and if you enjoyed it, you're amazing!! This is my first fic ever so all comments are welcome! I hope for those who have read this enjoy it! Fanks guys! :D  
> Oh sorry if there are any spelling or grammar errors... I'm sure you will forgive me :)


End file.
